


Chaotic Energy

by blue_and_pink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Aromantic Asexual Jenna Rolan, Bisexual Chloe Valentine, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Chatting & Messaging, Demisexual Brooke Lohst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Internet Friends, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pansexual Jake Dillinger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_and_pink/pseuds/blue_and_pink
Summary: desperate™ bii knowbut i have carefully edited the functions of my brain so that the information it receives are only those i want to haveawesome™ aro-acewhat the fuck, jeremy------An au where they’re internet friends and it’s already the senior year of their chaotic friendship.





	1. Michael suffers in June

**Heere We Are**

**Michael : Mell, Water : Melon**

you know what?

yOU fucking goddamn know WHAt?

 

**bi guys, see u later**

hwat

 

**_Changes have been made._ **

**done™ gay**

in honor of first day of class i’m doing this

 

**giant jock**

it’s????? JUNE?????

 

**queen**

it’s fucking summer, michael

 

**done™ gay**

bitch that’s the thing

I LIVE IN THE PHILIPPINES??????

JUNE IS FIRST MONTH OF cLAsS OkEH i Am SSTSREadeSDed

 

**giant jock**

oh my god

michael suffers first day curse on june

 

**bi guys, see u later**

u suffer in summer, michael???

omg that’s so sad

alexa play my i

 

**tea? spilled**

what the fuck is a my i

 

**giant jock**

yeah dude what is that

 

**bi guys, see u later**

its from a kpop group named seventeen

lov them

 

**done™ gay**

yo get this ching chong asian propaganda bullsiht outta my face

 

**queen**

michael you’re Asian

 

**done™ gay**

AIN’T NOBODY GONNA MAKE ME SLIP INTO THE DIAMOND LIFE

NOT ON MY GODDAMN DEAD ASS

 

**bi guys, see u later**

HOW DO U KNO U HAVE TO SLIP INTO THE DIAMOND LIFE?

 

**done™ gay**

BTICH MEMES OKAY?????? I HAVE FREINDS WHO ARE HOES FOR THOSE IDIOTS

they’re more like classmates but like,,, they’re also my friends so like,,,, yh

 

**cookie**

may i join the bandwagon

 

**queen**

what bandwagon

 

**_Changes have been made._ **

 

**confused™ demi**

this bandwagon

 

**bi guys, see u later**

dunno brooke

i thought u were more of a ,,,,,

 

**confused™ demi**

do not.

 

**bi guys, see u later**

lost demi :)))))))))

 

**_Changes have been made._ **

 

**lost™ demi**

permission to curse

 

**sweet™ aro-ace**

Permission granted whoever you are!!! :)))))

 

**lost™ demi**

thank u

frick u, rich

 

**disaster™ bi**

not what i was expecting

 

**giant™ pan**

is no one going to talk about michael suffering in summer?

 

**done™ gay**

u know this was supposed to be my thing™

i am done™ with every bullshit

 

**cool™ bi**

count on michael to live up to his ™

 

**desperate™ bi**

its ok bb we still lov u

 

**done™ gay**

who tf r u

who tf is this desperate bitch

 

**desperate™ bi**

but :(((((

its jeremy

 

**done™ gay**

oh

sounds about right.

 

**disaster™ bi**

it fits right?

bc jeremy is desperate for the d

 

**lost™ demi**

whose d

 

**giant™ pan**

certainly not my d

 

**cool™ bi**

no one wants ur d

except maybe rich but we don’t know yet

 

**disaster™ bi**

michael’s d

 

**desperate™ bi**

it tru tho

 

**sweet™ aro-ace**

Can I please know which of you is which?

I know done™ is Michael

desperate™ is Jeremy (which is weird because I’ve known Jere for my whole life and this  confused me BUT, his real identity will be a topic for another day)

And I am too tired to scroll up!!! :(((((

This is Christine, btw!!!

 

**disaster™ bi**

hi chrissy

its rich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**giant™ pan**

jake

 

**cool™ bi**

chloe

 

**lost™ demi**

its brooke!

 

**awesome™ aro-ace**

this is jenna :)

 

**desperate™ bi**

quick question

is it a good idea to drink coffee mixed with energy drinks every day?

 

**sweet™ aro-ace**

Jeremy, some words of advice: it is not a good idea.

 

**disaster™ bi**

why the fuck it this a question? y’all know the answer already!!!

its!!!! a!!!! good!!!! idea!!!!!

 

**sweet™ aro-ace**

RICH DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN? IT IS NOT A GOOD IDEA.

 

**disaster™ bi**

I AM A DISASTER

AM LIVING TAHE DISASTER LIFE

I WILL DRINK COFFEE WITH ENERGY DRINKS

 

**giant™ pan**

coffee is good, and so is energy drinks

therefore theyre both good so ur input is invalid, chrissy

it is a good idea

its two to one

 

**sweet™ aro-ace**

I refuse to acknowledge your stupidity.

Michael, help me out.

 

**done™ gay**

i, for one, think it is a bad idea

unless if you have a death wish

do u have a death wish jere?

 

**desperate™ gay**

yes i do

in conclusion u indirectly told me it is okay to drink coffee with energy drinks

it’s three to one

am sorry don’t make rules

 

**lost™ demi**

i-

wow

 

**cool™ bi**

Jeremy Heere what the fuck.

 

**done™ gay**

jere.

jere u sure are pretty dumb

 

**desperate™ bi**

thank u uwu

 

**disaster™ bi**

bitch he literally just called you dumb

 

**desperate™ bi**

he said I was pretty

 

**done™ gay**

dumb

pretty dumb

 

**desperate™ bi**

i know

but i have carefully edited the functions of my brain so that the information it receives are only those i want to have

 

**awesome™ aro-ace**

what the fuck, jeremy

 

**done™ gay**

jere

jere that’s not how u use ur brain

 

**cool™ bi**

did you hit your head when you were birthed or something?

 

**desperate™ bi**

i can distinctively remember thinking i have powers that can make me walk through doors

it was blurry after that but in the end i got my head wrapped with bandages.

don’t know what that means, ofc.

 

**awesome™ aro-ace**

it means you hit your head, jeremy

 

**desperate™ bi**

lies and slander

i had powers that made me walk through walls

 

**done™ gay**

jeremy

sweetheart

it pains me to say this but

your powers are fucking nonexistent

u hit your head on a wall

 

**desperate™ bi**

i find your words offensive, micah

however

since u have called me sweetheart, i will forgive u

ur lucky i’m a forgiving person, micah

 

**disaster™ bi**

hwat teh fcuk jeremy

 

**giant™ pan**

brb cryinh

 

**cool™ bi**

hello id like to have someone end my suffering

 

**lost™ demi**

don’t we all

 

**awesome™ aro-ace**

i have mixed emotions right now

 

**disaster™ bi**

i fcukin headcanon that the desperate and dumb jeremy that we know here is totally different from the jeremy irl

 

**sweet™ aro-ace**

Oh my gosh, yes! It’s totally different from the Jeremy that I know in real life!

Since, you know, we’re childhood friends.

 

**done™ gay**

ur lucky, chrissy

at least u kno how he looks

is he good looking?

 

**desperate™ bi**

yes

 

**sweet™ aro-ace**

I don’t know.

 

**desperate™ bi**

why do u wanna know, micah?

omg ur into me uwu

 

**done™ gay**

waht het fkcu

 

**cool™ bi**

can u all hear me sob in embarrassment for jeremy’s sake

 

**lost™ demi**

i can’t

i was too busy sobbing at his sake too

in the meantime, let us all collectively be disappointed with online-jeremy’s embarrassing advances.

 

**cool™ bi**

sounds fun.

 

**giant™ pan**

is no one STILL going to acknowledge the fact that michael suffers in summer???

 


	2. online-jeremy is not a furry, but who is r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lost™ demi  
> c o n c e r n
> 
>  
> 
> done™ gay  
> pls leave me and my ice alone
> 
> i lov my ice
> 
> theyre like food and drink all rolled into one

 

**Heere We Are**

  
**giant™ pan**  
is michael still suffering?

 

 **done™ gay**  
i dunno  
ask me something so im sure

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
do u wanna burn ur school down

 

 **done™ gay**  
fuck yeah i do

conclusion: still suffering

 

 **giant™ pan**  
cool

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
So, did you all eat regularly today?  
Especially you, Rich.

 

 **done™ gay**  
define regularly

 

 **lost™ demi**  
not you too michael

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
define eat

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
i want micah's d tho

 

 **cool™ bi**  
jeremy fuck the shut up

 

 **done™ gay**  
but yeah, i ate

r e g u l a r l y

 

 **awesome™ aro-ace**  
eating ice does not count as eating lol

 

 **done™ gay**  
oh

oh well

 

 **awesome™ aro-ace**  
wait its true?

what the fcuk michael? waht teh fkcu???

 

 **lost™ demi**  
c o n c e r n

 

 **done™ gay**  
pls leave me and my ice alone

i lov my ice

theyre like food and drink all rolled into one

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
i wish i was michaels ice

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
I'm concerned.

Why do you neglect self-care???

 

 **giant™ pan**  
i wouldnt call it neglecting...

just.... procrastinating from doing it

 

 **cool™ bi**  
i mean

same

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
I am very concerned.

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
*redirects topic*

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
what the fuck richard?

 

 **done™ gay**  
a vine reference

nice

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
omg thank

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
yo if we continue the self-care topic chrissy will find a way to find us and force feed us

 

 **awesome™ aro-ace**  
well

that's true

 

 **lost™ demi**  
i want to maintain my ice cream diet so thank rich

 

 **cool™ bi**  
concern

 

 **done™ gay**  
nonheteros

tell how u came out of ur nonheteroness to ur real life peers

this is our topic of the day

 

 **giant™ pan**  
ok but why tho

 

 **done™ gay**  
bc nonhetero

 

 **giant™ pan**  
o shit u rite, fuk

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
michael

as the honorary gay, u go first

 

 **cool™ bi**  
were all honorary nonheteros here

 

 **done™ gay**  
it makes me feel special, chloe

so yall know i have two moms right

 

 **giant™ pan**  
wait

ur allowed to have more than one mom?

 

 **done™ gay**  
???? yeah????

so anywe, my two moms already love me regardless of my sexuality so coming out to them wasnt necessary

i think it was last year, i came out to my group of friends

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
is it weird to feel surprised but proud michael has friends irl?

 

 **lost™ demi**  
i,,, know,,,,,

 

 **done™ gay**  
am ignoring that

so like,,, this group of friends were with me while making a proj in our house when one of the bois start rambling about this one girl

with,,,,

uh....

 

 **awesome™ aro-ace**  
spill???

we won't bite????

 

 **done™ gay**  
this girl with,,,,

big assets

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
Please elaborate?

 

 **done™ gay**  
uhhh u guys kno wht i mean

 

 **lost™ demi**  
oh

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
ah, yh, i get it

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
yeah, got it

 

 **cool™ bi**  
understood

 

 **awesome™ aro-ace**  
ah..... yeah, got it

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
I don't understand?

 

 **giant™ pan**  
hnnnnn .... boob?

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
Oh.

Continue.

 

 **done™ gay**  
thank

boi rambling, right? anywe, his buddy elbows him and says its disrespectful bc my moms, and weve got like,,, three girls with us

so the ramble dood realized and apologized to us, then i shrugged n like,

i dunno how to feel about that ramble man, i mean, i respect girls and it kind of was inappropriate but like,,, im gay?

then they look at me v surprised when ramble boi cheers and says he finally can talk abt boys hes been crushing on and then we all laugh and talk about nonhetero stuff

rich ur turn

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
damn oke

i went to my dad while he was cussin and went all like, dad im bi, i dont deserve this bs

n he was like i dont goddamn care if ur bi or fucking furry

just go to ur room and fuck off

life is good

 

 **giant™ pan**  
wait ur a furry

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
wtf no

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
Jeremy is a furry.

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
am not

 

 **lost™ demi**  
sksj is jeremy really a furry ???

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
no i am nOT

michAEl sAVe mE

 

 **done™ gay**  
so what ur saying is that online-jeremy claims to be a nonfurry individual

and that real life jere is a furry

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
Yup!

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
traitors all of u

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
omg i feel like i don't even kno him anymore

tell us more of this real life jeremy

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
no pls let me live

 

 **cool™ bi**  
is it calling out jeremy heere time

 

 **done™ gay**  
oh yeah

 

 **awesome™ aro-ace**  
am here for this shit

i have a question

 

 **sweet™ aro-ace**  
Go ahead!

 

 **awesome™ aro-ace**  
is it true jeremy jacks off to michael's pics in instagram

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
hskaka no i dont

 

 **giant™ pan**  
d o u b t

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
shut up

u have a crush on r

 

**lost™ demi**

whos r

 

 **giant™ pan**  
*offended gasp*

furry

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
cat fight!!!!!

 

 **desperate™ bi**  
u take that back!!!!

 

 

**_Cha_ ** _**nges have been made.** _

 

 

**furry™ bi**  
at least im not hopelessly crushing on someone i met on the internet!!!!

 

 

**giant™ pan**  
u talking to urself jere?

 

 

**awesome™ aro-ace**  
sjsks this is so fucking petty

 

 

_**Changes have been made.** _

 

 

**hopeless™ pan**  
first of all

fuck???? you???

bitch

 

 

**furry™ bi**  
blocked

 

 

**hopeless™ pan**  
wait unblock me i have something to tell u

 

 

**furry™ bi**  
unblocked

 

 

**hopeless™ pan**  
bitch

 

**done™ gay**  
brb laughinh

 

  
**disaster™ bi**  
wait whos r

 

 **cool™ bi**  
Rich.

 

 **disaster™ bi**  
hwat

 

 **cool™ bi**  
skskdk nvmnd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's satisfying to write an update while stressing over a school event. Most of the events from this fic happened in real life lol (made this on mobile btw, so it's kinda dootzy).

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom and it's already bullshit... sounds about something I'd leave behind as a legacy. This was so freaking OOC oh my god, I'm so sorry.


End file.
